Vibrant Red
by Princessofspades12
Summary: For the 30 Day OTP (nsfw) challenge. I chose Karezi because OTP and I don't give a fuck. M for smut (obviously) and adorable Karezi goodness! I wrote it as soft core as possible because hard core smut makes me really uncomfortable... ehehehe... I'm pathectic... These are drabbles, not chapters so they will each be under 1000 words (unless I have a LOT of ideas).
1. Cuddles (naked)

Her warm breath is against your neck as she shifts herself closer to you. Her eyes are closing as she begins to drift off to sleep. You nuzzle your nose into her hair and kiss the top of her head. Her skin is cold against yours and it gives you goosebumps. You gently lift her chin so that her eyes meet yours before she falls into sleep. You catch her lips in yours, kissing her gently. Still warm and full of passion, but softer and sweeter than before.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you just finished pailing with your beautiful matesprite, Terezi Pyrope. She now lays in your arms, naked and content. You let your hand gently stroke her sides, making her shiver and hug you closer. You feel her smile against your neck and her warm breath as she sighs. You had left bruises and marks all over her flawless skin, claiming her as yours.

"You're so warm." She mutters, almost under her breath. "And you're cold." You say back, making her let out a small giggle. Her leg wraps around yours as she tries to get closer to you. You bodies are tangled together now so that you aren't sure where hers begins and yours ends. She kisses you eyelids and you nuzzle against her neck. You kiss a particularly bad bruise just above her collarbone, making her let out a sigh of content. You let your eyes trace down her body, seeing that every part of her is covered in your marks.

You smile at this. Your perfect fucking matesprite is here, in your arms, naked and covered in your bites and marks. She is yours and yours alone. At least, that's what you like to tell yourself. She, in actuality, has all her qudrants filled, but you don't think about that. All you can think about is her and her perfection and how flushed you are for her. How vibrant of a red your feelings are for her. You know you will never love someone as much as you love her.

Your hand reaches up to rub the tip of her horns with your thumb, making her squirm. You press her closer to you and stop. You know how sensitive her horns are, even worse than yours which really surprised you. She nuzzles her nose against yours and give you a small, soft kiss, lasting for far too long. She hugs you close, trying to get all of your warmth and to have you as close to her as possible.

You love her dearly, and you will never live without her. You know her feelings for you are mutual. So now, here with her so close and so exposed and just covered in your mark and you essence, you can only take in the pure beauty of Terezi.


	2. Kiss (naked)

His lips kiss and suck at your neck as he presses his body into you. You moan, digging your nails into his exposed back. This isn't enough. He know just how to tease you and piss you off in a such a way that you can't think straight. He's been doing this for too long. You drag your nails down his back, leaving aggitated red lines. He hisses in pain and you smirk. You almost regret this decision, though, since now he's gone slower, savoring ever moment. You squirm underneath him and your sure that little asshole smirks.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're naked. You're sure your matesprite is doing his best to piss you off right now. The way he's teasing you is enough to make your head spin and make you want so much more. He continues to kiss you, on your nek, shoulders, jaw, stomach, and lips. His kisses are harsh and last far too long, each one creating a new hickey.

You wish his imagination wasn't so cruel and vivid sometimes. He knows exactly how to get your gears turning, how to make you whine and moan and force you to resort to begging. You knows all of your weaknesses, all of your kinks, and all of the places that make your knees turn to jelly. You can't support yourself anymore. You just allow him to take control.

You don't know how he does it most of the time. You always try to dominate, but somehow you end up being submissave everytime. He knows you too well and you barly know his weaknesses. He enjoys taking control, you're sure. He becomes a cocky bastard when you're at your at your most vulnerable. He tells you you have to beg and whine to get what you want. And you always do, kisses just aren't enough.

His lips are against yours again as his tongue tries to get past your lips. He growls as you refuse to open you mouth, trying to find the exact right moment to take control. You will not allow him to top again this time. Finally, he bits you, hard. You hear your gasp as his tongue plungs into your mouth, swirling around your own. His runs it over the bit mark, getting any droplets of blood that managed to flow out. You hiss at yourslef, upset that you let this happen _again_.

You dig your nails into his back, breaking his skin. He hisses at you, even though you know full well he likes it. You two roll over so that you're on top of him. You sit up and he follows you. His back is against the wall and you're stradling his hips. He pulls you down to his lips, kissing you tenderly. He rests his forehead against yours, his breathing heavy and the bridge of his nose locked with yours. Some of the heat of this moment is gone. You give him a soft kiss of confirmation that you want him, fuck, he really want him.

He glances at you, exposed and sitting on his lap. You know he can't believe you're his, and he's yours, you can't quit grasp it either. He kisses you again, a harsh, passionate kiss that you melt under. You love him and you can't imagine being in a matespriteship with anyone else. You're small, adorable Karkat who's almost reached your height and barly weighs anymore than you do. The red you two share is so vibrant it hurts sometimes. But red is your favorite after all, and the brighter, the more delicious.


	3. First Time

Her panting is beginning to drive you insane as you kiss her once more. Cloths begin to fly as things get more and more heated. A strange feeling forms in the pit of your stomach as she loses her shirt and pants and begins tugging at your sweater. You quickly throw it off of yourself and kiss her once more. You love her and want her badly. She's an addiction to you, like you're an alcoholic and she's an unopended bottle of volka. He skin is cool against yours and it gives you shivers. She shifts from her position on your lap, grinding against you and feeling the heat in your jeans. You know she wants this just as much as you do.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're about to make love the most beautiful troll you know. Now you're determinded to make her yours, mark her in a way that can never fade or be washed away. You're going to make her yours, and she's going to make you hers. She kisses you again and you remember that you have no idea what the fuck you're doing. You've never _had_ anyone like this before, neither had she and you're nervous. _Where's the bucket?_ You ask yourself. You don't plan on making a harsh mess all over your respiteblock, and you definatly don't want anyone else finding it.

Of course, you want the others to know she belongs to you, but it doesn't mean that you want someone to casually find your genetics all over the floor and you don't plan on the others having any form of knowledge on your sex life with Terezi. You really need to find a bucket. But you can't think straight with Terezi's lips on yours and her tongue inside your mouth. Her body is pressed against you in a way that makes you feel like jelly and you realize something. _Fuck, she's dominate. You know what, Vamtas? Fuck that!_ You entertwine your tongue with hers and kiss her harshly. She sqeals as you push your own tongue past her lips and grope at her thighs.

You push your pants off your hips, now both of you only down to your undergarments. _It's too much fucking clothing._ You think. You want to see her and all her perfection. You reach around her and unhook her bra. She sighs against your lips, a smile on her own. You pull away to plant soft kisses down her neck and collarbone. She sits up higher so that it's easier for you to reach her chest as you plant kisses on the tops of her perfect, soft breasts. You're both still wearing too much clothing, and you intend on fixing that.

"Karkat!" She exclaims, making you smile. You can't wait to make say that again, over and over until she releases. You want to hear her scream. You shed yourself and her of your last articles of clothing. "Tell me if I hurt you." You mumble against her neck. You refuse to hurt her, you just want to prove to her how much you love her. She whines. "Just shut up and fuck me." She said, making you smirk

Inside, she's plush and warm and you can feel her pulse around you. She's moaning your name as you plant kisses on her neck and shoulders. Your pace is slow and steady, but you're speeding up, bit by bit, so little that she isn't even noticing until your pace is fast and unforgiving. She screams out your name as release over takes her and her walls clench around you. She make a mess all over the two of you, some of it reaching the floor. You follow her soon after, pulling out of her and creating an even bigger mess. She giggles and nuzzles into you, planting soft kisses on your cheeks and forehead.

"I didn't expect that." She says, her voice already heavy with sleepiness. You look down at her, your brow furrowed. "What?" You ask, making her sigh again. "_That._" She says. "That feeling and my legs being so... weak afterwards. I just wasn't expecting it." You shrug and give her a small kiss. "I guess I wasn't either." You say. "But it was... good." She giggles, giving you a small kiss. "we have to clean this up." she says. "Later. Right now, I want to enjoy this moment of the most perfect troll on Alternia in my lap, in my arms after probably the best pailing sesion ever."

**So, there are certain things in this challenge that I can't/won't write because I just don't want to write anything too kinky or I have no clue how to even begin writing it. So here is my list of ones that I will not be writing. Day 8: Skype sex, Day 10: Doggy style, Day 13: Rimming, Day 14: 69, Day 23: Trying a new positon (ehehehe, I'm not creative/knowledgeable for that, sorry :/) Sooo yeah, it'll actually be the 25 day challenge... and it's not going to be day by day, it'll be whenever I have time. I think I've missed the porpuse of this challenge...**


	4. Masturbation

The door to his respiteblock creaks open as you sneak inside. You sigh in dissapointment to see that he isn't there. He must be in the lab, coding virus'. You had been wanting to see him for too long, and at this point, your want has turned to need and lust. You don't just want to _see_ him, you want to feel him. You sigh again and glance around the room. It's messy, which surprised you. Usually, he tries not to make a mess in his room. There's a dark stain on the floor, close to one of the walls. It smells like a muddy grape jelly and you know it's a genetic stain form previous encounters.

You're name is Terezi Pyrope, and the longer you stay in this room, the more you crave him. But you refuse to leave, instead you search for more memories you had with him in here. You run a hand over the scalemate you gave him. It's gray, like him, but it's button eyes are red, like his. As much as he insisted that he hated it and it was stupid, he still kept it. You make your way over to his closet, where his cloths are hanging. You press one of his shirts to your nose and inhale. It has his scent of black licorice and candy red. You swap your shirt with his, hoping it'll help you feel closer to him.

It still isn't enough for you as you kneel down next to the stain on the floor. You feel your craving for him growing stronger as you try to resiste the urge to calm your nerves. It would be mortifying if he walked back into his respiteblock to you loving yourself. _What if someone's with him?_ You ask, forcing shivers to go down your spine. But you can't resiste your urge. You think about finding him, but the more your thoughts travel to him, the hotter you become.

Eventually, you just sigh and say "fuck it," as you throw off your jeans and underwaer. You keep the shirt on though, hoping that his sent will help. You press two fingers inside yourself, imagining that it was his nimble fingers instead. You let out a sigh and a moan as your mind stays on him. "Karkat!" You squeak, as you brush against just the right place. You hope to god that no one will hear you.

As you continue, you begin to forget yourself and only think of him and everything you two had done together. "What the actual fuck?" You hear him from across the room, as you stop, horrified. "I...Uh... Hey Karkles." You say. He just stares at you, his eyes wide and his hand covering his mouth. "You... could have just asked me, fuckass." He finally says, making you laugh. He makes his way over to you, stripping himself of his shirt and pants and climbs on top of you. "You're such a fucking idiot sometimes." He says, leaning in to kiss you. "I know, now will you _please_ give this idiot what she's been wanting for over a week?" He catches your lips in his before whispering "Gladly."


	5. Oral

"God fucking dammit!" You shout, throwing down your handful of cards and standing up from your seat. "I'm so fucking done with this game! I keep losing." Terezi laughs at you, standing up herself to hug you from behind. "How about this," She says, catching your attention. "Whoever wins the next round gets an oral." She says, making you blush furiously. You swallow you pride and smirk instead. "Fine, get ready to suck it, bitch."

Your name is Kakat Vantas, and you're currently play card games with your matesprite. You two have moved on from poker and are curently play gin rummy, which you fucking suck at. You don't know why you agreed to play card games with her, but you had managed to win four out of six rounds of poker, so you though _hey, this shit can't be too awful, right?_ Wrong. Now you have your dignity on the line for this next round and you're sure you're going to lose.

Your suspicions are confirmed when she managed to play another run from a three to an eight and her last three cards were all two's. "Ha! Eat it loser!" She shouted, making you throw down your cards once again. "Fuck you! I quit!" You shout, about to storm off. "uh-uh, Karkles, you know the deal." She says, her tone cocky and prideful. You freeze, your muscles tense and your eyes sqinted shut. You hear a rustle and figure she must be stripping herself. You sigh and turn to face her.

You stare at her, your eyes wide. That bitch was _waiting_ for this, you can has her legs spread apart and her grin is seductive. Her eyebrows bounce and you sigh, making your way over to her and getting on your knees. "You know, I wasn't being serious when I agreed to this." You say at one final attempt to get out of this situation. "Excuses, excuses Mr. Vantas, the prosecuter doesn't find this amusing." Your eyes narrow at her as you mutter a queit "fuck you."

You press your tongue inside of her, tasting her and feeling her around you. She whimpers softly and her hands find your head, her fingers kneeding into your hair. You suck at her and press your tongue deeper inside of her. Her moans and sighs are fucking satisfying to you. Her flavor is unique, for lack of a better term and it shocks you. It's not bad in the slightests, but not exactly good either. Tollerable might be the best word for it. Your tongue moves and she begins grinding against your face, her whines louder. You love the sounds she's making and you can feel heat in your jeans.

"Oh my God," You hear from across the room. You stop. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! That was definatley Dave. You quickly pull away from her, trying to hide your shame. You hear his laughter and see him clutching the wall with one hand and his stomach with the other. Right. You two weren't in your respiteblock. Terezi quickly puts on her clothing, her face completely teal. "Holy shit! Oh my God, I can't breath." Dave says, between howls of laughter.

"You fucking know what, Strider!?" You yell at him, the anger inside you boiling. "You're just jealous! At least I get action, do you? No, I don't think so!" Dave began laughing again. "Yeah, but at least try and keep it in the bedroom, God. Wow, thanks for the laugh you two." As he walks away, you two just stare at each other for a moment, your embaressment growing. "God fucking dammit, Strider!"


	6. Clothed Getting off

The way he kisses you at this moment is bringing you closer and closer to release. He doesn't know it though. All he knows is that you two are in the middle of a rather intense makeout. You can feel him getting hot underneath you as you sit on his lap, but he isn't near as bad as you are. His hands grip your hips as he pulls you down into a rough grind. You mewl and groan as his lips hook onto your jaw and travel to your neck. He bites down and you scream, actually full on scream bloody murder. "Shh..." He mutters against your neck. "I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to kill you." He says and you take several deep breaths to calm down. He sucks on the spot and runs his tongue over it.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're sure you're about to release in your cloths. One of Karkat's hands travels up your shirt to grope and squeeze at your breat, almost desperately. His other presses to the small of your back, pulling you closer. You bounce on him and his head drops as he moans into your shoulder. You pull his head back up and kiss him, tenderly and sweet. You love him, you want him, and you can taste his candy red on his tongue and lips. His breath is warm and his skin is almost feverish. You love his heat.

He nips at your tongue, lip, jaw, anything he can. You know he's marking you right now. He wants everyone to know that you're taken and that this was his doing. He gently pushes you onto your back and crawls on top of you. Your legs wrap around his waist as he sqeezes your thigh. He pulls away from you and stares into your useless eyes. You smile up at him and your eyebrows bounce.

His finger runs over the tips of your horns and you moan again, your back arching. He begins stroking them and you feel yourself being washed over in ecstasy. You scream again when he pulls them, but this time you scream out his name. He tries to hush you with a kiss, continuing to fondle your horns. He grinds into you again, the friction it's creating makes lights dance across your eyes.

And you can tell he knows what's about to happen to you and that that little shit is just waiting for it. He trails kisses down your neck and bits down where your neck meets your shoulder. You scream his name again as a pure feeling of bliss washes over you. Your back arches and you see lights dance across your sightless eyes. You release into your jeans, still screaming his name. When you come down from your high, he's smirking at you.

You sit up and punch his shoulder. "How _dare _you?" You asked, a scowl on your face. He catches you in a kiss that makes you melt and forget about being mad at him. Now it's time for you to prepare for the rest of tonights events.


	7. Half dressedHalf naked

How in the name of the signless did you get here, hiding in Terezi's closet as she changes? Not that you particularly _mind_ the veiw, but you can't help but feel a little embaressed. What you should have done was told her you were here when she walked in, instead of hiding like a scared wriggler, because now if you try to leave or explain yourself, it'll be a thousand times worse. You had only gone to her respiteblock to get back one of your shirts that she had stolen. Suddenly, she stops moving and takes a deep breath. Her face brakes out into a large grin as she turns to look directly at you and says, "Like the veiw, Karkles?"

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're so fucking busted. You can't even imagine the things she's planning on doing to you right now. Probably some sort of sick torture shit she made for her scalemates or just straight out punching you. You sigh and step out of the closet. "I just wanted my shirt back." You say, making her smile grow wider. She makes her way over to you, wrapping her arms around your neck and pressing herself against you. You take a moment to admire her. She had stripped to her undergarments and her red glasses were off her eyes. Your eyebrows knit together as you notice something different.

"You're not wearing you scalemate boxers." You say as her smile grows wider. "No, sadly they're dirty. I fucking hate panties, why do I even own these things?" She asked, her smile faltering. You kiss her, her lips soft and cold and tasting like chalk and minerls. "Because," You say, inbetween kisses. "They're fucking cute," You plant another kiss on her lips, "And sexy," You move your lips to her neck, sucking on it. "And I love them." She giggles, wrapping her arms around your neck. She brings her mouth to your ear and whispers "One of us is wearing too many cloths, don't you agree?"

You nod against her neck. _Yes, fuck yes._ You think as you suckle her neck. She pulls your shirt off of you and her hands travel down to unbotton your pants. Your teeth scrap against her neck and she whimpers. _We're both wearing too many cloths_. Is the only thought passing through your mind.


	8. Against the Wall

Your back is pressed against the wall of your room, smearing a few of your chalk drawings that you know you'll never redraw. Your legs are wrapped tightly around his waist as you rock back and forth, rolling your hips agaist his. Your shirt had been thrown to the ground long ago, as well as his pants. His kisses are tender and sweet and you can't help but melt under his touch. He wants you, he wants you so fucking much you almost laugh at his desperation.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you've never done this before. You had pailed with Karkat plenty of times, but your sex life was sort of... vanilla. You were always either laying on your back or sitting on his lap. Now, he was so desperate he had you pinned against the wall of your room, ready and willing to pail you right then and there. You kiss him, a soft, reassuring kiss that lets him know that you're okay.

He always needs to know that you're okay, he would never do anything without your consent and you love him for that. But this is something you had always wanted to try, and you had told him. He had decided to carry out your wishes today, possibly because he was bored with your sex life as well. And as his teeth scrap against your soft, cool skin and his hands brush agaist your horns, you can hear ever moan and whimper that comes out of you. It almost horrifies you.

"Why can't I be dom?" You whine out as his fingers graze over the rim of your pants. He doesn't even glance at you as he explains. "Every time you embaress, humiliate, or make me quiver in public, I'm going to do three times as much to you in privet." He explains, making you groan in complaint. He unbuttons your jeans and slowly slides them off your hips, your legs still wrapped around him tightly. Some how he manages to get your pants off of you without having to put you down. He slips off his sweater and throws it to the floor. You glance at the heat that formed in his jeans, and you feel yourself blush.

His eyes gaze over you, contemplating where to mark you this time. You sqeal as he bits down on the top of your breast, pinching the sensitive skin with his teeth and bruising you. "Wear a low cut shirt tomorrow." He murmurs and you roll your eyes. "You've already seen all of me, why do you want me to wear something that only exposes _half_ of me." You tease, knowing full well it wouldn't be for him. He just grumbles and begins kissing you again.

The rest of your clothing is discarded and you take a moment to admire each other before he pushes into you, hard, fast and unforgiving. He grinds against you as he whispers obsenities in your ear. Your blush is wide now, the things he's saying never even bothered to cross your mind before, and it's just so _hot._ His pace picks up until you're pressed so hard against the wall, your spinal colum is smashed against the plaster. His kisses are soft and sweet and so much different from how he's treating you inside.

You gasp as he brushes by that one spot and you tell him to do it again, for the love of gog, do it again. And he does harder and _so much better. _"Ah~ T-tez, I'm gonna..." He pulls out and releases into the bucket below you. He uses his fingers in final attempt to get you to climax. You do, but not very powerfully, which dissapoints you. He sets you down when you're both done and you slump against the wall, enjoying each others company.


	9. DomSub

She growls at you as you attack her perfect gray skin with bites and kisses. You love her growls, not as much as her whimpers though. Although, you have to say your favorite is when she begs. To see someone so strong and confident resort to begs and pleas under your touch is the most fucking satisfying thing you can think of. Her lust for you outweighs yours for her, meaning that she can do whatever she wants to you and you'll still stay strong and don't allow your wants and urges to over run you. But with her, the smallest touch of yours makes her a quivering mess. She doesn't take foreplay well in the slightest.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're a cocky asshole when it comes to pailing. Now your matesprite is trying desperately to overthrow you and take control again. Her lips are on your neck as she scraps her teeth against your skin. Your breathing is heavy, but your mind still clear. You can take control of this again. You take fistfuls of her hair and pull her mouth away from your neck. She screams at you, getting frustrated and whinny. You smirk at how adorable she's being and kiss her, a soft kiss that makes her stop fighting you and just sigh.

She bounces a bit on your lap, bumping your hips together and creating an amazing friction. You want so much more. You run your nails down her stomach, creating aggitated teal lines and making her whine. You love that sound. She pulls away from you, your lips making a slight smacking noise, and reaches around you to pull off your shirt. She struggles with it, so desperate for more contact and so over run by lust that she can't think properly. You swat her hands away and pull it off yourself as well as her own shirt and unhook her bra.

Now both of you are topless and out of breath, wanting nothing more than each other and the feeling of skin to skin contact. You want to feel inside of her, her warm, plush walls and her pulse surrounding you. You whisper these desires to her, making her cheeks dust with teal. "I'm dom this time." She says to you, her tone deadly serious. You stare at her, knowing full well she's going to fight your for it. "No." You say, plain and simple and getting her to punch your shoulder. "Yes." She says back, leaning closer to you for another kiss.

"Fuck no." You say before you slam your lips to hers, your teeth clashing. You know she'll fight this time. She's refusing to be submissave anymore, but it's not as fun if there isn't a little competition involved.


	10. Fingering

His over heated hands press between your legs, making you qiver and shake. He peppers kisses on your shoulders and grinds against you from behind. He runs his finger across your nook, making you shiver and anticipate something more. He presses a soft kiss on your neck and murmurs a quiet "I love you," into your ear. You know full well how much he loves you, how strong the red you two share really is. You love him too, so much more than he knows.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and your just waiting for the next move. You start worrying that it'll never come, that his hands wil just hover over your entrance until you force is fingers inside of you. You know he won't do anything until he hears you moan and whimper, but for now you're refusing. He plants another kiss to your cheek and runs his finger over you again. Your knees feel like jelly and your breathing is beginning to pick up. You feel his smirk on your skin and are tempted to hurt him for it. He presses one finger into you, after what seems like forever and you let out a small moan.

You stand with your legs a bit farther apart so he can get deeper inside of you. He grinds against you harder and slides his finger in and out of you. You let out mewls and groans as he presses another finger to you. You bite your lip to keep a particularly loud moan from escaping. He growls at you and changes his pace, making you lose it. "Karkat!" You scream out, making him smirk and you pray to gog that no one is outside the door. "sh..." He whispers, trying to save either of you from the embaressment.

His other hand reaches up to grab your breast and you gasp out his name. He presses harder into you, his fingers slick from your genetics, teal running down his hand. He sighs against your skin, his breath hot, and he lightly nips at your shoulder. He adds one more finger, barely able to fit inside you. It doesn't hurt, but it builds a pressure inside of you that isn't exactly comfortable. You grind your hips against his hand and he smirks on your skin.

He sqeezes your breast again and you gasp as his finger brushes against just the right place. You tell him to do it again and he does, over and over until he has that spot memorized. You moan out as you release in his hand, causing teal to splatter to the floor. He kisses your neck before bringing his drenched hand up to your mouth. You wearily lick his fingers and the flavor of blue raspberries and sea salt over take your tastebuds. "Red's still better." You say. He shurgs and brings his mouth back to your ear. "Do you want some?"


	11. Sweet and Passionate

You nuzzle your nose against hers and kiss it sweetly. You love her and you want to prove to her how much you love her. She smiles at you, a real smile that's warm and kind and you could stare at all day. She's beautiful, you tell yourself. She's has perfect curves and long legs and is just a few centimeters taller than you. You don't feel any lust for her right now, just love and compassion and a desire to prove to her how much you care for her. You will never love anyone else, you know, because no one could be as perfect as she is.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you love your matesprite. So much so that you would settle to be in any quadrant with her. You hit a turn of luck when she chose to be in a matespriteship with you, which had always been your favorite type of romance. Fitting, that you're in you favorite qudrant with your favorite troll. Your breath is mixing now and it's creating a warmth between the two of you that makes you want more. You lean in closer to her, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips.

Her smile is all you can think about when you pull away. You want to make her smile like that everyday. You kiss her again, pulling her closer to you. She pulls away from you and rests her forehead against yours. The tips of your noses are touching and her eyes are closed, her smile still there. Her cloths had been mostly discarded and she was now only wearing a piece of underwear and one of your shirts, which was a bit too big for her. You kiss her again, making her smile and you grab her thigh, pulling it up to wrap around your waist. You pull her up, one leg wrapped around you and the other hanging a cenitmeter off the ground. She brings it up to wrap around your waist. Her legs are strong to a point where you barley need to support her.

You kiss her again and your hands pull the shirt over her head. She presses herself closer to you and tries to use her thighs to push your boxers off of you. She fails at this and you smile at her. You support her back with one hand and slid your underwear off with the other, now completely exposed. She clings to you, feeling your warmth and tasting your candy red. You push the rest of her clothing off of her and slowly enter her. She sighs from content and lowers herself the rest of the way.

You create a slow, steady rhythm, wanting this to last for as long as possible. She hums and sighs, every fiber of her being seeming content and happy. You know neither of you will climax anytime soon, you're just going to enjoy this moment of making love to each other. She closes her eyes and you pepper her lids with kisses. You nip at her neck, marking her as yours. She does the same to your jaw and kisses the bruise formed there.

You two get lost in each other, enjoying the warmth you're sharing and the feeling of being with each other. You love your matesprite, and there is no red more vibrant than the one you share with Terezi.


	12. In a Public Place

You've known for too long how dangerous loving you is. Karkat tells you all the time, but it had never been something to cross your mind until that very moment, where you found yourself being sourounded by a few of your wide eyed, utterly shock friends. You hadn't actually thought any of them would still be awake, except for maybe Rose or Kanaya, but you figured they would be all the way on the other side of the meteor.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you have never been so humiliated. You had been bored, restless, and little out of it when you suggested to Karkat that you should do something stupid. He of course said no at first, but the more you persisted, the more he gave in. You told him to change into something more... "delicoius", being the word you used, which meant sexy. So he followed your orders. You changed as well, wearing just one of his T-shirts and the smallest pair of underwear you owned and dragged him to the other side of the meteor. He had grumbled at you the entire time, saying that if you were caught, he would personally strangle you. You had laughed at him at the time, but now you wish you had listened.

When you got to your destination, you shoved him against the wall and began kissing him furiously. He pulled you into him and began kissing back. Cloths went flying and hands began sliding, trying to memorize each other. He pulled away from you, his hands still on you and making you quiver. "Terezi, what the fuck are we doing?" He asked and you just smiled widley at him. "There's something exilerating about knowing you could get caught." You said, making him glare at you. "And if we do?" You shrug and resume kissing him, hoping to get him to forget what could happen.

It works well enough and he presses into you, making you moan. His pace is fast and hard and exactly what you wanted. He whispers obsenities to you, too foul to repeat. You blush and your breathing picks up.

_Honk_

You both freeze, him still inside of you as your heads turn toward the source of the sound. You're both wide-eyed and panicking. He pulls out of you and rustles to get his cloths back on, you just stand there, listening to the honks getting louder. A growl forms in the back of your throat directed toward your kismessis.

_HONK honk HONK honk_

The sounds are getting louder and more frequent. Karkat glares at you, his eyes shooting daggers and telling you _this is your fault._ "He's spying on us." You mutter, staring at the grate. You smirk, a devious idea coming to mind. "Why don't we give him what he's waiting for?"

Karkat gives you a look as if to tell you that you're insane, but you shove him against the wall again, roughly and causing a loud banging noise. You reach down his underwear and he gasps. He tries to cover it up with a rough kiss and shoving you to the floor. "This is the worst fucking plan you've ever had." He says between kisses.

You giggle at him and he continues to kiss you. "I'm not going to fuck you with an insane clown watching." He murmurs again. "Then I guess I'll jut have to lead." You say, a signifigent smirk on your face. He shakes his head and begins biting at your neck. You scream and he hushes you. He gribs your breast hard enough to cause bruises

Cue the point where Dave, Kanaya and Rose walk in. Dave's laughter echos through the room as Karkat gets up, prepared to punch him. Kanaya is wide-eyed and Rose is trying her best to hold back small giggles. You just smile at them sheepishly and rush to put your shirt back on. "Guys, this is the second fucking time I've caught you. Keep your hormones in check." Dave says between laughter. Rose stares at him, an embaressed smile on her face. "So, this happens frequently?" She asks. "How scandelous."

Karkat growls, slamming his fist against the wall. "You fucking know what? We have a perfectly stable and red matespriteship and if we get a little wild then who the fuck cares? Being sexually active is perfectly normal and i's none of your buissness! Fuck you people!" He shouts, making Rose laugh and Kanaya blush. "I was talking about your sloppy makeouts, I had no idea sex was involved in this." She says, making Karkat's face go completely red. "Oh, fuck me."


	13. On the Floor

She holds you in a soft embrace as you scream out your embaressment and frustration from what just happened. You can't believe that your friends discovered the two of you, and you can't believe that you _admitted_ to pailing with Terezi to them. You let out another scream into her shoulder and she hugs you tighter. You can feel tears pricking the corners of your eyes. You know you're over reacting, as you usually are, but you just don't _care._

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're mortified. Terezi isn't exactly okay with this either, but at least she has more self control than you do and can refrain from letting out so many emotions. She kisses the top of your head and you hug her as tight as you can. You're clinging to her, as if you can't let her go without taking your own life. She brings her mouth up to yours and kisses you tenderly. You kiss her back, harsh and needy and _fuck, _She tastes so fucking _amazing._

She giggles against you and nips at your bottom lip before pulling away from you. "So, do you want to watch a stupid romcom?" She asks and you glare at her. "They aren't _stupid_, they're fucking brillant takes on romance and quadrants with added humor to make them a thousand times better so fuck you." She rolls her eyes at you and pulls you up from your position on the floor of her room. "Besides," You say, pulling her closer to you. "I'd much rather stay where we were." She eyes you before giving you a quick peck on the cheek. "Karkles, I'm not your moirail; we can't have a feelings jam."

You shake your head, sitting back down. She follows you, taking a seat in your lap so that she's stradling you. "No need," You mutter, leaning in to kiss her. She meets your lips and you realize that she knew _exactly_ what you had been implying, she just chose to tease you. But now you've once again, proven yourself victorious in these games you two play, as you begin planting your bites and kisses on her lips, jaw, neck, and chest. She sighs and sits up higher on your lap, bouncing a bit and making you moan.

You pull her down onto you and roll your hips on hers, making her shudder underneath you. You kiss and bite at her jaw, causing her to mewl and you to smirk. She slides off your lap and lays on her back and you crawl over her. Her legs wrap around your waist and she rocks back and forth. The wood on her floors is hard and cold, not near as comfortable as the plush carpet in yours, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you take in her and her pure beauty.

You love her, and everything about her, but in moments like these, where what your doing has no form of red involved and your lust over runs you, you can only focus on her looks. Her skin is pale and flawless, and her legs are long and lean and stronger than they look. She's taller than you, but by very little and she has a tiny frame with very little stomach.

Your cloths have been lost and her cold skin is pressing against your own and it gives you goosebumps. You kiss her as you slowly press into her, making her let out a whine. You think that the wood floor can't be comfortable for her as you roll over so that she's on top of you. She smirks at you and begins taking control and for once you don't _care._ You'll let her do whatever she wants right now, because all you want is the feeling of her and to forget these _stupid_ memories.


	14. Morning Lazy Sex

Your eyes barly open as you realize that it's morning. You groan and shut them again, snuggling back into the sheets. You don't know why you have a human bed, but they're much more comfortable than the pods, even if they don't protect you from the night terrors. Karkat is sleeping next to you, his face burried in your hair and his arms wrapped around your waist. His breathing is soft and warm against your neck and you smile, felling yourself drift off again.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you love mornings like this. When everything is chaotic and insane, there are still times when you can wake up to a peaceful morning with your matesprite holding you in his arms. You shift and turn to face him, planting a soft kiss to his forehead. He stirs and grumbles at you for waking him. You laugh at him half heartedly and shift yourself closer to him. "fuck you," He mutters, beginning to fall asleep again. "Good morning to you, too." You say as he grumbles at you again.

You could fall asleep again, right in his arms and dream the entire day away, but that just isn't fun. Instead you kiss him again and he pulls you closer, kissing you back. He pulls away from you and rests his head on your shoulder. "I'm too tired for this," He mumbles, tempted to fall back asleep. You kiss the top of his head and rest your chin on it. "Hm..." You reply, knowing full well he's going to give into you. He lifts his head and stares at you, his scowl clear. He kisses you softly and when he pulls away, your lips make a quiet _smacking_ noise.

You sit up in the bed and he follows you, wrapping his arms around your chest protectivly. His chin rests on your shoulder and he closes his eyes. "I'm not getting up," He murmurs, eyes still closed and voice heavy with drowsiness. You laugh and he scowls. You kiss his temple and mutter a quiet "we don't have to". You turn to meet your lips with him and push him back onto the matress. His arms wrap around your waist and you two roll on the bed so that you're both lying on your sides.

He grabs you thigh and pulls it up to meet his hip. Your cloths go flying and you move closer to him, your cool skin pressing aginst his burning chest. He slides into you, almost lazily an creates his slow, steady rhythm. His movements are soft and lazy and he still seems sleepy. His kisses are sloppy and each one lasts for a long time. You're too tired to try and take control this time and you allow him to do as he pleases. He plants kisses to your neck and jaw, not bothering to bite you this time.

You climax around him, but he continues with his pace until he reaches his own high. He falls beside you and you cuddle up to him again, enjoying his warmth. He's beginning to fall asleep again, but this time you don't care and you allow him, as well as yourself, to sleep today away.


	15. OutdoorsWoodsParksGardens

"Terezi fucking Pyrope, this is the absolute _worst_ fucking plan you've ever had." You yell at her as she hikes across the paths of her land. She laughs at you, making you blush and your scowl to deepen. "I thought pailing in public was my worst idea." She said. Your face goes red and your mind srambles for a witty comback. "Okay, fine, what fucking ever. This is the _second_ worst idea you've had." She laughs again. "What could possibly be so bad about this one? It's not like we'll be discovered this time."

You're name is Karkat Vantas, and you have a phsycopath for a matesprite. You thought that after the first time, she would figure that pailing outside of yours or her own recoopricent is a bad idea. But since she's fucking insane, she hadn't realized that you two could _still_ be caught. However, you're probably even crazier to have listened to her. You still haven't figured why she wants to pail in her land, but you've chosen not to ask considering she'll either give you a half assed answer, or something completely insane.

You watch as she strips herself and makes her way over to you. You pull your sweater over your head and throw it on the ground. She smirks and pulls you toward a tree. She rests her back on it and her eyebrows bounce. You sigh at her and kiss her, pressing her farther against the tree and your hips into hers. She whines at you as you make your way to kiss her neck. She brings her mouth to your ear and whispers "Try to relax, Karkles." A growl forms in the back of your throat and you bite her neck, almost hard enough to break her skin.

"It's not happening, Pyrope. I don't even know why the fuck I'm doing this in the first place." She laughs at you and plants a sloppy kiss to your lips. "Because you wanted to just as much as I did." She sighs, making you growl again. "Fuck you." You whisper and she retorts "Please do." You glare at her and go back to planting kisses along her neck and jaw. She wraps her legs around your waist and lets out a soft moan. You plant kisses along the swells of her breasts and she squirms underneath your touch.

You suck and nip at her skin, leaving teal bruises and marks along her gray skin. She kneads her fingers into your hair and presses your head into her as you plant more kisses on her chest. You set her down and trail sloppy kisses and small pecks down her torso, right above her hip bones. You glance up at her and she gives a small nod. You press your tongue to her, tasting her and feeling her warmth around you. She lets out loud moans and mewls and wraps her legs around your neck, pressing you face deeper into her and grinding herself against you.

You finish right before she's able to release and quickly remove the rest of your clothing. The cool air of her land makes you shiver and the bark on the tree is like ice. It can't be pleasant for her, you think as you kiss her again. She pulls you closer, trying to get your warmth before she freezes to death and you put some of your weight against her. You enter her, almost timidly. She feels amazing and soft and so much warmer than the rest of her. You plant more kisses to her breast and close your teeth around the center. She screams and you nip it again.

The wind is beginning to pick up and she shivers. You create a faster pace as she pulls you closer to her and grinds against you. She spasms around you and releases. You follow her soon after, releasing inside of her. When you come down from your high, you hand her your sweater and she glady takes it. The two of you change and begin heading back. She clings to you, the cold overwhelming at this point and you hold her as you head back to your game session. You know that next time, it'll be your land. At least it's warm there.

**Okay, so allow me to clarify. I didn't have them on the meteor this time because (as I'm sure a lot of you have forgotten) the trolls lands were destroyed by Jack Noir (Which I actually just realized is 'Jack Black' In translation.) So yeah... we're just going to pretend that they weren't thirteen though because the idea of a couple of thirteen year olds fucking really scares me. Probably because I'm eighteen and still a virgin so like, a couple of thirteen year old getting some five years (and probably more than that) before I do is just so weird to me. Like what even?**


	16. In a Chair

He's doing it, again. He's sitting in that stupid fucking chair, in the stupid fucking pose watching one of his _stupid fucking_ movies. You're over it, all of it, and relativly bored as of right now. The heat overwhelming you is intense as of this moment and you want to share heat with him, hear the obsenities he whispers to you, feel him inside of you, listen to him moaning out your name. And once again, you're hot and flustered.

You name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're frustrated with _everything_. Sexually being at the top of the list and troll puberty being a close second. You sigh, tempted to just handle the situation on your own and not bring him into it this time, but it's just not the same and not near as amazing. So you try your best to seduce him.

Being the type of person you are, that isn't particularly easy with words alone. Actually, it's better if you just don't say anything at all. You quickly strip down to your underwear and sneak up behind him, wraping your arms around his chest and planting kisses to the back of his neck. He turns to you, his expression some where between curiosity and condesention. He sighs at you before turning off the movie. He moves so that he's facing you and his back is against the back of the chair.

You sit in his lap and roll your hips against his thigh. He stiffles a moan as you plant sloppy kisses to his throat and jaw, adding small nips every once in a while. He pulls you down into his lap more and grinds his hips against yours. Your hips move in sync and you bite down where his neck meets his shoulder, breaking his skin and making him wince. "Easy on the biting," He murmurs and you giggle.

He takes control, pulling your head up and locking his lips with yours. His tongue runs over your bottom lip slowly, giving you shivers. He uses his tongue to ask for entrance into your mouth, but you refuse, teasing him and making him growl. He sqeezes your thigh and you gasp. He smirks, running his tongue over your own and reaching around you to unhook your bra. You smile against his lips and his mouth hooks onto your jaw, creating hickies and bite marks. "Bed?" He murmurs against your skin, his warm breath making you want him more. "No." you whisper. "Here."

He seems surprised at first, but continues where you are. The seat of the chair is hardly enough space to do anything, you think, but you don't care. You have no intension of leaving this spot, of having to go without the warmth of his skin for even a minuet. His hands massage the swells of your breasts, making you moan and him smirk. He kisses the tops of them and moves his hands down to your waist. Your last article of clothing is discarded, leaving you exposed. The air on you gives you shivers and you pull yourself closer to him.

He's still fully clothed nd you whine. He peels off his shirt and has you get off of him for a moment so that he can discard the rest of his clothing. You admire each other before going back to your pervious activities. When he enters you, it feels as though fireworks have gone off in your mind. Somehow, you always manage to forget how wonderful it feels, and how perfect he is.

One of your hands if gribbing the his back and the other gripping the back of the chair. You sink your teeth into his shoulder and drag your nails down his back, breaking his skin and creating new wounds. Finally, you can't take it anymore. You release onto his lap, teal droplettes falling onto the chair and the floor. He finishes soon after you, making the color purple and muddy. You stay in his lap for a moment, breathless and tired. Your knees feel like jelly and your inner thighs are sore.

His arms wrap around you and you snuggle against him, planting kiss to his cheeks, jaw, forehead and eyelids. "Terezi, what the fuck was that?" He asks, his voice softer than usual. You shrug and meet eyes with him. "Mostly sexual frustration and bordem." You answer and he rolls his eyes at you. You kiss him once more and he smiles at you.


	17. Shower Sex

The hot water washes over the two of you as you plant sloppy kisses to her shoulders and neck. She hums softly , reaching behind herself and wrapping her arms around your shoulders. You press yourself closer to her, and trail your kisses up to her jaw. "Karkles, you are the worst shower partner." She hums and you roll your eyes.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're currently taking a shower with your matesprite. "Sh..." You whisper to her before planting another kiss to her jaw. You step around her so that you're facing her. "Just let me love you..." You begin planting kisses down her torso. She kneads her fingers into your hair, her breathing picking up. The water is soaking you and you have to slick your hair back to keep it from getting in the way. Your lips reach just below her belly button when she gasps. "Kar..." She moans and you press your tongue into her folds. Her warmth and pulse against your tongue and her flavor on your tastebuds. Your tongue trails across her slowly and she moans

Her fingers go to rub the base of your horns and you groan, your heart rate picking up and your blood rushing to lower areas. You use your tongue to play with her, forcing her to let out more moans. You continue, loving her noises and her flavor. You stop for long enough to plant kisses on her pubic bone and trail soft nips back up to her neck. Her hands go to fondel your horns. Your knees feel weak and you kiss her, rubbing the base of her horns as well.

Her breath hitches and the sounds she's making are orgasmic. You smirk and nip at her neck, leaving your teeth marks and a bruise on her skin. You continue to play with her horns, rubbing the base up to the tip and she lets out mewls of extacy. You press your lips to hers and run your tongue over them. You can feel the water on her skin and it gives her warmth. You press your weight against her so that her back is on the tile wall. You run your thumb over her skin causing goosebumps to appear.

"Ugh, just _do _something!" She complains and you bite at her skin. "I'll _do_ whatever the fuck I want." You reply and she whines in complaint. You close your teeth around the top of her breast, making her gasp and whine. You kiss the red mark you left and lay more of your weight onto her. You decided to stop toying with her and give into her needs. You enter her and she try to hush her with a kiss that she melts into. Her nails bite at your back, tearing away pieces of skin. You fucking love it.

She's rough with you, more than you are with her. It's most likely because she's used to blackrom, but you don't _care._ You melt into her, her plush walls and pulse around you, and you pick up speed. The tile is cold against your skin, but the droplettes of water rushing down makes up for it. Her forehead is decorated with water and you're sure yours isn't any different. She spasms around you and releases, with you following soon after. The floor of the shower is covered with your genetic and you're dreading having to clean it up.

You make sure to wash throughly between her thighs, occasionaly planting small pecks to them. She attemps to wash you, as well, making sure to get between your legs and just below your belly button. When the two of you finish, you turn off the water and wrap her in a towel. She smiles at you and you roll your eyes at her before throwing her a quick half smile and planting a kiss to her temple.


	18. On the Desk

"Karkles," You whine as at him and he stops for a breif moment to glare at you, before returning to whatever he was doing. "Hmmm?" He asks, his back towards you. "Help me put on my stockings." you say, sitting on the desk behind you and holding up a pair of fishnet stockings. You're currently wearing nothing but tight, red lace panties - which you hate- and a bra to match. You swing your legs in front of you in and cross them at your ankles.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're getting ready. Being on this meteor for another four months means you have to find ways to entertain yourself, and tonight you chose to set up a date with your matesprite. Your plan backfired, however, when he seemed more interested in building his stupid crab thing than helping you get ready. After what seems like forever, he gets up from his work table to help you.

You're smile stretches across your face when you notice that he's staring at you. His eyes fall to your legs and he bites the corner of his bottom lip. He takes one of your stockings from you and begins rolling it up your leg. His fingers brush against your thigh and you shiver. He stares at where you stocking ends, giving your upper thigh a sqeeze. He conects the stocking to your panties before rolling the other up your leg.

This time when he finishes, he kisses your thigh, a wet sloppy kiss that makes you squeal. You stand up from the desk and walk over to the closet to fetch your dress. Before you can get it, he grabs your wrist and pulls you back to him. The way he kisses you makes you anxious and your face flushes teal. His kisses move to your neck and your fingers knead into his hair. "I already set up dinner. It'll get cold." You say, just before he bites your neck, harsh enough to draw blood. You yelp and claw at his back. "Fuck dinner." He murmurs and kisses the spot.

"You were too busy for this before." You say, almost mocking him. His lips linger on your callorbone before he closes his teeth around your skin, making your knees feel weak. "Fuck," You breath out and you can feel his smirk on your skin. Your feet move in sync as you walk back to the desk. He lifts you onto it and your legs wrap around his waist. He removes his shirt and presses himself coser to you. His warmth is as amazing as ever. You can feel goosebumps on his skin from the cold of your own and you start to feel bad. "Sorry," You mumble against his lips and he stops, looking at you in confusion.

"My skin. It's freezing. That can't be comfortable." He kisses you again, roughly this time and he sqeezes your thigh, hard. "Don't give me that shit," He says in between kisses. "I fucking love it. Don't think otherwise." You would have been flatered, but you can't think straight. He lays you down in the desk and crawls over you. Your legs instinctivly wrap around him as he removes your bra. He presses his tongue to the swell of your breast, making you moan. His hand begins to roll down your stockings slowly, and it's torture to you.

After what seems like forever, you're exposed. He removes his jeans and you cup the tent in his boxers. He moans into your neck, murmuring foul curses. His curses turn to words of encouragment, however, when you remove the rest of his clothing and begin rubbing his length. He tells you to continue, for the mother of fuck, don't stop. You plant kisses to his lips and jaw. His face is flushed red and he's panting. You can taste the sweat on his neck and callorbone, the flavor of salt and candy red. "Fuck..." He breaths out again and you slow to a stop.

You scream bloody murder when he enters you, shouting curses and his name. He doesn't hush you this time, but establishes a fast, unforgiving pace that makes your knees feel like gelatin. You claw at his back, digging your nails into his skin and creating new bruises and scars. You reach your climax, screaming his name and creating teal stains on the wood of the desk. He pushes into you once more before reaching climax himself.

You're breathing hard, the both of you, his breath on your neck and he sits up. You follow him, feeling tired and wanting to fall asleep right there. He gets off of the desk and you shift so that your sitting on the edge, your legs dangling off the side. He helps you get dressed again and when he finishes putting you in your dress, you lace your fingers with his. He kisses you, soft and sweet and full of passion. You kiss him back and the two of you walk off together.

"You know, we already got to the fun part... why even got on the date at all?" You ask and he scoffs. "it's a little thing called romance, Pyrope. Although, you wouldn't know even if it hit you in the nose." You laugh at him, planting a kiss to his cheek. "Oh, so romantic! I'm swooning!" You mock and he blushes. "F-fuck you," He stammers and you giggle and whisper "I think you already did."


	19. BlackRom

It's a patteren, almost. You bite, she screams, you smirk. She scratches, you cringe, she laughs. Bite, scream smirk. Scratch, cringe, laugh. And you're sure that from the sounds of your bodies being thrown against the walls and how loud she's screaming, everyone can hear you. Her teeth latch onto your shoulder, breaking skin and making you let out a grunt of pain. This isn't pleasant in the slightest, it's fucking awful and hurts like a bitch. She runs her nails down your skin and by now, you're probably bleeding. How many new scars do you have? You aren't sure and you lost count when you skin started going numb.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your in the middle of "hate pailing." Even though the two of you don't hate each other, not in the slightest, but you asked her what blackrom was like. Sure you could read about it, but actually expirencing it was different. She offered to show you and you agreed. She seems to be taking control this time, but you fight back, but not very feircely. You don't want to hurt her, something she doesn't seem very concerned about when it comes to you.

You close your teeth around her bottom lip and pull. She growls at you and drags her nails down your back. You don't react. Your whole body feels numb and uncomfortable and you want to stop, but she's just so into it. You start planting kisses down her neck when she groans at you and tells you that you're "being too red." You change the kisses to bites and she runs her nails down your shoulders and arms. Your muscles tense and you bite hard enough to break her skin.

She puls your hair, tearing you away from her neck and locks lips with you, sucking and biting at your lower lip. You enter her in a swift motion and she screams. You know you hurt her. She's panting hard and you take it upon yourself to start suckling her neck. She calms down and melts under you. You bite, she screams, you smirk. And you can taste the iron of her blood on your lips and see all the bruises formed on her skin. She looks like she was just beaten. You soften your actions and she calls you a pussy.

You create a harder, faster pace, going deeper inside her and she bites your shoulder to muffle a scream. You grab handfuls of her hair and pull her head up, kissing her harshly, teeth clashing and tongues entertwining. She screams one last time as she climaxes and you follow her soon after. You're both breathing hard, covered in bruises and marks that you'll have to hide for weeks. She rests her head on your shoulder and you throw your arms around her. "That fucking sucked." You finally say and she nods.

"I don't plan on hurting you again." You mumble and she smiles. "You were the one who asked." She points out and you give her shoulder a sqeeze. "I know," You sigh, gathering your thoughts and press a kiss to her temple. "It was a fucking stupid suggestion, though." She laughs and pushes your shoulder. Although it was uncomfortable, you wre okay with it, because, honestly, you would have Terezi Pyrope in any qudrant.


	20. Foodplay

You considered it to be a lucky find when you managed to uncover a can of whipped cream on that god forsaken meteor. Granted, you had never in your seven sweeps of existence, had the stuff. This didn't matter to you in the slightest. After all, it was sugar, which was considered a delicacy on your planet. You weren't exactly sure _what_ you were planning to do with it at the time, perhaps eat it, or perhaps spray the deliciously fluffy cream in Strider's smug little face. It hadn't seemed like that moronic of a plan at the time, but thinking back to it, you realize that you did, in fact, have a _much_ better use for the sugary goodness.

Shortly after you discovered the can of "heaven," as Terezi had called it, said troll snuck up behind you, scaring the absolute shit out of you. You had yelled at her and she had begun to laugh at you when she caught a whiff of what you were carrying. "Mm," She said, inhaling deeply. Her smile stretched across her face, showing her sharp teeth. You shivered involuntarily making her cackle again. "Karkles, is that what I think it is?" She asked and you tried your best to glare at her, even though you felt like curling into fetal position and crying. Her gaze was making you oh so uneasy.

You shrugged and tried your best not to meet her sightless, yet intimidating eyes. "Fuck off," You mumbled and her grin grew wider. "Oh, now isn't this exciting?" She was close at that point. You could feel her breath on your skin and the tips of your noses barely touching. "_What's _exciting?" You asked; the irritation in your words obvious. She hummed and leaned in closer to you, brushing her lips against yours. That would be the point where you fucked up.

Your finger slipped on the can's nozzle, spraying whipped cream all over Terezi's shirt. You shouted explicates and she stood there, stunned. You apologized and she laughed, making you feel slightly less stupid. She held out her palm, asking for the whipped cream can and you gave it to her. She aimed the nozzle in your direction and sprayed sugary cream on your face. You whined at her and she laughed, beginning to lick the sickeningly sweet substance off of your cheeks and forehead. When you complained at her, she moved to your lips, making sure to take her time getting the whipped cream off of you.

You didn't say a word throughout this process, too stunned and embarrassed to speak. She gave you a quick kiss when she finished, her grin as wide as ever. "Is that candy I smell, Karkat?" She asked and you told her to shut up. She began taking off her ruined shirt, which only made you blush more. You found yourself staring at her, which not only made you more and more embarrassed, but also made you feel like a douchebag.

Acting on pure instinct, you pulled her close to you, spraying the cream over her mouth. Your tongue traveled across her lips leisurely, making her gasp. The sugar stuck to your tongue like glue, the flavor sickening and far too sweet for your liking. You planted sloppy kisses to her lips, coating the flavor to her and running your tongue over her lips once more. With your mouths busy, your hands found other ways to entertain themselves. You groped at her thighs and breasts sloppily, making her bite down on your lip.

You pulled away long enough to spray the coating on her chest, running your tongue across it and making her moan. Fuck, you love the sounds of her moans. You locked lips with her again, running the tips of your fingers down her sides, causing goose bumps to form on her skin. Your kisses traveled to her neck and you bit down on her pulse, making her squeal. You placed smaller bites on her skin and shook the can once more. You knew that that night would be full of much more squealing.


	21. Sloppy Drunken Sex

She's stumbling. It's almost funny to you how sloppy she's getting, the bottle of liquor in one hand and her glass in the other. There's a pile of shot glasses stacked in a pyramid shape in front of her, all empty. You count eight so far, but she's continuing to down more alcohol. Giggles erupt from her lips, along with small hiccups. You haven't had much to drink. You're sitting quietly, sipping a glass of wine slowly and watching as she grows bubblier. She offers you the half empty bottle and you reluctantly take it, taking the smallest sip you can of the bitter liquid.

You hiccup, feeling yourself relax. The effect of alcohol is strange; making you feel loose and carefree. It tastes awful, though, but for whatever reason, you can't keep yourself from taking another sip. The flavor is bitter and it feels as though it's burning your throat. Terezi throws her arm around you, her words a bit slurred. "I _told_ you that you'd feel better." She giggles, a hiccup escaping her lips. He giggle -_fucking giggle_- at this. Your mind feels clouded over and hazy. You don't remember what you're supposed to be doing right now. Are you flying? Is the world spinning? It feels like ne or the other.

Terezi catches your attention once more. She's littler than you, you think. She's skinny and small without many curves and ridiculously boney legs. You love her body, because she's one of few who are smaller than you, even though she's much stronger. But with your thoughts so hazy, you only have two thoughts; liquor and sex. You take another swing of the bitter substance and stand up, wrapping your arms around her and planting kisses to her shoulders. She squeals and laughs.

Your movements are sloppy and awkward. Your hands grope at anything they can reach, ranging from her breasts to stomach and you lift the hem of her shirt. A bubble of laughter erupts from her throat, turning into a soft moan when you swipe your tongue across her neck. You try to pick her up, but she fidgets, making you lose your grip and she begins to fall over. She grabs at the fabric of your shirt, pulling you down with her. The both of you laugh and she tells you she's that you were wearing it.

You press your lips to hers and it's the most precise thing you've managed to do so far. It just gets sloppier from there. Your tongues slid against one and other. You begin to lose your balance on top of her as your arms slip from underneath you. You fall and bite down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. She whines and you slur an apology. You roll over so that she's lying on top of you. Your hands find her waist and you pull her close to you, moving your hips in circles slowly. She whines and gropes her hands at your shoulders.

You attempt to gently lift her shirt over her head, but it gets caught on her horns. You realize that you're too drunk for this shit and just rip it off, along with her skirt and underwear. You leave her bra on because you just aren't willing to deal with those hooks right now. She tries to rip your clothes off as an imitation of your actions, but gets frustrated trying and you do it for her. She puts more of her weight on you, trying to press her lips to yours. She misses completely and kisses your chin instead.

You murmur for her to get off of you. She does and you're able to kick your pants and underwear off. You press her to the wall this time, pinning her wrists above her head. She wraps her legs around your waist and you plant wet kisses to her neck and collarbone. You slowly thrust into her, making her cry out. Your pace is sloppy and incoherent, ranging from fast to slow, hard to gentle, in a sloppy way. There isn't any particular pattern to what you're doing, but you can't focus on your pace or your ferocity, just the sounds of her moans and the feeling of her fluttering around you and the pounding of her pulse.

You manage to get her lips when you try to kiss her this time, running your tongue over her bottom lip. She moans loudly, clawing at your back and telling you to go deeper. You kiss her and she pulls at your hair. You couldn't think straight before, but now you can't even breathe properly. Your hips crash together and you can hear her body pounding ever so lightly against the wall. You breathe out profanities, even though they sound like incoherent slurs.

She squeals and moans and you feel her plushness clench and flutter around you. Teal fluids splash and drip down her legs. Your hips are smothered in the stuff, but you aren't finished. For whatever reason, in your drunken state of mind, you can last longer than usual, so you continue and you hear her scream and whine. Her lips latch onto your neck and she scraps her teeth against your skin. Her breathing is heavy and her face flushed. Her skin is sticky from sweat, leaving a salty taste that you can't get enough of.

You groan at one final thrust before you release inside of her. You let go of her and she drops to the floor from exhaustion as well as intoxication. You almost immediately hear her soft snores, but you can't keep your eyes open, either. You lay next to her and wrap your arms around her, nuzzling your nose into her hair and slowly drift off to sleep.

**The. Fucking. End. Don't even ask me to write the other four chapters, it's not happening! The thing is, I had them written, but my computer crashed and just completely stopped working and I had to get a new one D: So anyway, I lost all that writing and since I'm a derp and didn't back it up, it's gone forever. I just don't have the heart to rewrite it, okay? Stop judging me with your eyes T_T I'm sorry though and I really hope you all enjoyed this story. I personally think it's one of my best works ^^ (Yeah… I'm really not a good writer in case you hadn't noticed…) So I love all of you and thank you for reading this (I'm sorry for the month long hiatus, though DX)**


End file.
